


Меч и весы

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Series: Свидетели [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Feeding Kink, Judgment, Law School, M/M, Masturbation, Partnership, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Альбус все чаще сомневается, что ему нужна прокуратура. Тем более что в деле, которое ведет адвокат Драко, не обойтись без помощника.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Свидетели [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921102
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Меч и весы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/gifts).



> Кинк: забота о партнере с физическим дефектом, кормление с рук.

— У кого-нибудь есть варианты? — Нотт взмахнул палочкой, и мел взлетел с подставки, дважды подчеркнув надпись «Промежуточный тест» на доске. — Где закралась ошибка? Почему свидетель, вызванный стороной защиты, сыграл вдруг против подсудимого?

Нотт хмуро посмотрел в конец аудитории, и Альбус еле подавил настойчивое желание обернуться. Его тоже, как и Нотта, нервировало присутствие Драко, но уж точно не по той же причине.

«Я надеюсь, вы серьезно отнесетесь к тому, что мне необходима оценка одного из коллег для повышения квалификации, — предупредил Нотт перед парой. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Тибби Бута, пытавшегося отодрать от щетины лопнувший пузырь из-под тянучки Друбблс, и добавил вкрадчиво: — ...И не опозорите меня».

Альбус к новости отнесся прохладно. За последние полгода к Нотту на пары дважды приходили с внутренней проверкой, и оба раза в аудиторию вплывала и тихо сидела до самого конца занятия маленькая пожилая ведьма, что-то чиркая в блокноте. Единственное, чем ведьма отличалась, так это фамилией — настолько длинной, что надпись на бейджике едва влезала в строку.

Но именно сегодня, когда Альбус планировал сократить по результатам теста разрыв до «Превосходно» в семестре, в аудиторию зашел Драко.

Через минуту после звонка, как будто специально стоял за дверью, дожидаясь возможности прервать Нотта на полуслове. И в распахнутом темно-синем пальто — хотя на входе висело предупреждение про верхнюю одежду.

«Малфой? — произнес Нотт, недоуменно вскинув брови. — Чем обязаны?» 

«Заменяю мисс Бленчфлауэр-Марчбэкинс, у нее небольшие разборки с портретом прабабки, — ответил Драко скучающим тоном и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошел в конец аудитории, взмахом волшебной палочки развернув одно из кресел. Устроился в нем, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и произнес с улыбкой, в которой только слепой не разглядел бы искреннего наслаждения произведенным эффектом: — Прошу, Тео, продолжай, как будто меня здесь нет».

Нотт, как и всегда, быстро взял себя в руки и закончил вступительное слово перед тестом. А вот Альбус ни секунды с начала пары не мог перестать думать о Драко. О том, куда он смотрел прямо сейчас, что вертелось у него на уме, кого он слушал внимательно, а кого — давя в ладони зевки. 

Последнее тестовое задание, которое Нотт называл «творческим», Альбус выполнял на полном автоматизме. Встал, задумавшись, в самый конец очереди к стеллажу со вспомогательными материалами. Экземпляры уголовного кодекса и пухлые трехтомники магического законодательства расхватали до него: пришлось выбирать из скромных остатков, которые другим показались бесполезными. 

— Ну, студенты углубленного курса, кто-нибудь еще выдвинет предположение, почему свидетель защиты переметнулся? — Под гробовое молчание Нотт обвел пытливым взглядом первые парты. — Мистер Поттер?

Альбус дернулся от неожиданности, чуть не сбив трость, прислоненную к столешнице.

— Да? — переспросил он хрипло и тут же уткнулся в бланк с заданием, бегло перечитав. — Да, извините, я… Я думаю, сэр, что свидетель остался на стороне защиты.

— Очень умно, Поттер, — тихо фыркнула Вендла Карстаирс, закатив глаза.

— Конкретизируйте, — подбодрил Нотт, пропустив мимо ушей или не услышав комментарий Вендлы.

— По закону свидетель имеет право давать показания на родном языке, а также право бесплатно пользоваться помощью переводчика, — произнес Альбус ровно, наконец полностью вернувшись мыслями к делу. Он не удержался, покосившись на Вендлу: улыбка ее из полной превосходства стала кислой. — Наш свидетель указан как Рикберт, а это типичное гоблинское имя. Не все гоблины знают английский...

— Протестую! — выпалила Вендла, покраснев пятнами. Кажется, она почувствовала, что версия с подкупом свидетеля не обеспечит ей победу. — Это расизм.

— Протест отклонен. Общеизвестные факты, не носящие оскорбительного характера, — лениво отозвались сзади, и Альбус обернулся, малодушно решив, что теперь у него есть весомый повод. Драко улыбнулся, посмотрев в ответ с легким прищуром, и Альбус, смутившись, снова повернулся к доске. — Развивайте вашу мысль, Поттер.

Нотт открыл было рот — наверное, чтобы напомнить Драко, кто здесь преподаватель, а кто гость, — но только вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Да, мистер Поттер, прошу вас.

— Поэтому, — выдохнув, продолжил Альбус, разгладив дрожащими ладонями несуществующие складки на брюках, — наш свидетель мог давать показания на родном языке. Место преступления — окраина леса Уиппендел, и скорее всего, свидетель называл не четкие координаты, а стороны света. — Альбус говорил увереннее, подбадриваемый всеобщим вниманием. — В Гоббледуке слова «север» и «юг» практически идентичны по звучанию. Их отличает… как бы это сказать… легкое придыхание перед гласной в окончании. Переводчик мог неверно интерпретировать слово, и из показаний свидетеля уже следовало, что подсудимый через пять минут после предполагаемой смерти жертвы находился не на южной окраине, а на северной… На ничтожном расстоянии от места преступления. — Альбус оглядел притихших сокурсников и подытожил: — Свидетель и не подозревал об ошибке переводчика, которая в один момент разрушила всю линию защиты.

— Откуда ты знаешь, — процедила Вендла уже без прежнего запала, но с ощутимой завистью, — про чертов гоблинский язык? — Она добавила, повернувшись к Нотту: — Профессор, если задачу могут решить только лингвисты, то это нечестно!

Нотт промолчал, тихо хмыкнув.

— Простите, профессор, но словари русалочьего и великаньего языков среди вспомогательных материалов — слабое прикрытие, если вы хотели усложнить задачу. — Альбус виновато улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Нотта, и достал с полки под партой «Разговорник Гоббледука». Обернулся на Вендлу и спросил невинно, посмотрев на ее заваленную книгами парту: — Трехтомник магического законодательства? Умно, Карстаирс.

Вендла возмущенно вспыхнула, а позади раздался тихий смех. На этот раз Альбус не стал оборачиваться, но невольно улыбнулся и почувствовал, как участился пульс.

— Очуметь, — пробормотал Тибби Бут, уронив голову на сложенные на парте руки. — Я безнадежен…

— Ваша версия с раздвоением личности и недееспособностью свидетеля показалась мне… любопытной, — сдержанно похвалил Нотт, заставив Тибби воспрять духом. — Но я думал, разумеется, о том варианте, который озвучил нам мистер Поттер. — Нотт обвел класс взглядом и спросил: — И что же мы можем вынести для себя?

— Что Поттер не уйдет без своего «Превосходно», — буркнула Вендла так тихо, что услышал, наверное, только Альбус.

— Что нужно лучше подготавливать своих свидетелей? — робко предположила Анна Смит, подняв руку.

— В том числе. — Нотт взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и мел взлетел, написав на доске: «Ошибка одного свидетеля защиты равна одному свидетелю обвинения». — Как прокуроры мы не можем надеяться на то, что адвокат оступится. Но нельзя упускать случая воспользоваться этим, даже если мы видим, что прокол — всего лишь несчастливая случайность. Мы не играем в абсолютную честность со стороной защиты. Мы не сомневаемся в виновности подсудимого… — Нотт выдержал недолгую паузу, поймав взгляд каждого в аудитории, включая Драко. — Даже если нам помогают доказать вину обстоятельства, которые не зависят от нашей доказательственной базы.

Альбус нахмурился.

— Но как же справедливость, сэр? — спросил он негромко. — Что если мы оказались неправы?.. И новые детали дела, которые предоставит защита уже в процессе, укажут на невиновность человека?

— Наша задача не допустить собственной неправоты. — Нотт смотрел прямо на Драко, и Альбус неловко поерзал на стуле. Казалось, вопрос задел что-то глубоко личное между этими двумя. — Защита может наплести что угодно. И многое, как ни странно, зависит в нашем деле от веры...

— Слепой, как статуя той греческой богини на входе... — Альбус едва услышал слова Драко, произнесенные с нескрываемым скепсисом. 

— Что же. — Нотт бодро хлопнул ладонью о ладонь, выдавив улыбку. — Ваши письменные задания проверю к концу недели и прибавлю баллы за творческое.

Прозвенел звонок. Вендла, отлевитировав книги на полку стеллажа, наградила Альбуса убийственным взглядом и быстро вылетела в коридор. Следом потянулись и остальные, обсуждая вполголоса последнюю задачку и тыквенный суп, которым ощутимо потянуло со стороны столовой.

Альбус задержался, сделав вид, что никак не может затолкать футляр с перьями в сумку. И прислушался к разговору Драко и Нотта, вставших у доски.

— И каков твой вердикт? — спросил Нотт небрежно. — Ты так увлеченно строчил. Записывал каждое мое слово?

— Держи. — Драко открепил от планшета и отдал Нотту листок. — Это тебе.

— Единорог? — Нотт уставился на рисунок с искренним недоумением.

— Да. — Драко закатил глаза. — Такой же сказочно милый, как и твое узколобое мышление.

— Тебе было настолько скучно? — процедил Нотт с раздражением, но к удивлению Альбуса, низко согнувшегося над партой и наблюдавшего за происходящим из-под упавшей на глаза челки, аккуратно сложил лист и убрал в нагрудный карман жилетки. — Серьезно?

— До тех пор, пока ты не дал слово своему любимчику, — тихо хмыкнул Драко и похлопал Нотта по плечу. — Если ты не против, рекомендацию напишу ближе к вечеру и пришлю совой. Будет много комплиментов. Может, ты даже прослезишься.

— Катись к черту, — буркнул Нотт и вздрогнул, подняв голову: только заметил, что Альбус еще не ушел. И сильно пожалел, наверное, что не стал отрицать, когда Драко назвал Альбуса его любимчиком. Нотт уточнил, прокашлявшись: — Мистер Поттер, все в порядке?

— Да, я просто перья упаковывал… — Альбус перекинул ремень сумки через плечо и подобрал трость, занервничав: Драко уже вышел из аудитории. — Никак не влезали… До свидания, профессор. Извините…

Альбус кивнул Нотту и выскочил за дверь. Попытался нагнать Драко, но идти, опираясь на каждом шаге на трость, и держать тот же темп, что и он, оказалось нереально.

— Мистер Малфой! — не выдержав, крикнул Альбус, когда тот уже почти свернул в коридор Ювенальной юстиции. — Подождите, пожалуйста.

Драко обернулся через плечо и остановился. 

— Снова ты, Поттер? — Он коротко усмехнулся.

— Я просто хотел кое-что спросить, — смущенно пробормотал Альбус, поравнявшись с ним, и подтолкнул наконечником трости выскочившую половицу. — Про ваше последнее дело...

В коридоре никого не осталось. Все ушли из учебного крыла на обеденный перерыв, и только старый домовик у дверей переговорной щелкал скрюченными пальцами, заставляя мокрую тряпку взлетать и с чавкающим звуком елозить по пыльной притолоке.

— Мне льстит, что ты так пристально следишь за моей карьерой, — фыркнул Драко и наступил на половицу, вогнав ее на место. Альбус поднял голову и понял, что уже не может отвести взгляда. Месяц. Целый месяц потребовался, чтобы наконец набраться смелости и посмотреть на Драко прямо. — А Нотт в курсе, что главный кандидат в помощники прокурора заглядывается на адвокатуру?

— Я не главный кандидат, — возразил Альбус, вспомнив про баллы Вендлы.

— Брось. — Драко закатил глаза. Он вздохнул и добавил прежде, чем Альбус успел открыть рот: — Если твой вопрос связан с миссис Манчини, то нет. Я еще не набрал достаточную доказательственную базу. Старуха утверждает, что ее ячейка в Гринготтсе была пуста до ее визита, но, как выражается твой обожаемый профессор, в нашем деле, как и в вашем, много чего зависит от веры. — Драко подмигнул Альбусу. — Точнее от интуиции. А моя говорит мне, что гоблины не притрагивались к деньгам Манчини. 

— Вы защищаете гоблина, — сказал Альбус вдруг.

— И? — Драко недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Дело же не в оплате, да?

— Дело всегда в оплате. — Драко отвернулся, чуть поджав губы, и Альбусу показалось, что он слукавил. — Гоблины готовы многое отдать за сохранение репутации и чести. Ты знаешь, что делает их народ с предателем, которого поймали на воровстве?

— Распарывают ему брюхо, — сказал Альбус, болезненно поморщившись. Параграф учебника по внутреннему законодательству магических народов он перечитывал совсем недавно, — и набивают сиклями и зерном. — Альбус вновь поймал взгляд Драко и тихо спросил: — И что вы собираетесь делать?

— Верховный чародей Шоу, назначенный судьей на дело, — прикормленный птенец. — Драко пожал плечами. — Процесс закрытый, а миссис Манчини свято уверена, что Шоу быстрее отдаст предпочтение той, кто когда-то помог ему расквитаться с долгами, чем неизвестному гоблину... Но Шоу, несмотря ни на что, человек совести. — Драко тихо фыркнул. — А миссис Манчини не настолько умна и терпелива, чтобы долго протянуть без выгула награбленного из собственной ячейки состояния. — Альбус непонимающе нахмурился, и Драко с явным удовольствием озвучил: — Она устраивает бал-маскарад завтра вечером. Все гости будут инкогнито, как и она сама. 

— Но ведь… на бал, получается, может явиться кто угодно, — протянул Альбус и тут же догадался по ответной ухмылке. — Вы собираетесь пойти туда? Это же…

— Незаконно? — подсказал Драко. — Не думаю. Это всего лишь вечеринка без четкого списка гостей... И если в течение вечера миссис Манчини не выдержит и захочет похвастаться очередной люстрой не по карману жестоко ограбленной даме… скажем, целиком отлитой из ведьминых камней, я буду тут как тут с порцией вишневого пудинга.

— Почему вишневого пудинга? — спросил Альбус озадаченно.

— Не знаю, но я люблю его и надеюсь, что он там будет, — пробормотал Драко и достал из кармана пальто часы на тонкой золотой цепочке. — Я удовлетворил твое любопытство, Поттер?

— Почти. — Альбус не помнил, когда в последний раз ему хватало смелости — или наглости — так открыто требовать. Но таскаться и дальше молчаливой тенью за Драко на каждое слушание и каждое чертово заседание, не имея возможности даже мнение высказать, ему надоело. — Я иду завтра с вами.

— Извини? — Драко посмотрел на него не то с затаенным весельем, не то с недоверием. — С чего вдруг?

Альбус подумал, издав нервный смешок, что уж точно не готов к ответу: «Потому что я по уши в тебя влюблен. И в твой стиль работы. И я умираю как хочу постоянно быть рядом».

— Потому что мне тоже нравится вишневый пудинг, — сказал Альбус, улыбнувшись. — Надеюсь, он там будет.

* * *

— Этот тоже слишком… официальный, — пожаловался Альбус, примерив очередной пиджак. — Я думал, найду у тебя в шкафу что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Поинтереснее последней коллекции «Малкин — Забини»? — Джеймс резко перекатился на живот на кровати и уставился на Альбуса с укором в отражении зеркала. — Я на этот костюм, между прочим, откладывал со спортивной стипендии. — Он проворчал: — Что вообще значит «поинтереснее»? С прорезями для сосков? — Альбус громко фыркнул, а Джеймс уточнил с подозрением: — И для кого ты прихорашиваешься?

— Ни для кого, — быстро ответил Альбус, снял пиджак от «Малкин — Забини» и надел следующий — темно-бордовый, с массивными черными пуговицами. — Просто хочу выглядеть… стильно.

— Альбус. — Джеймс сел на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки. — Ты паршиво врешь. И ты никогда еще не хотел выглядеть… стильно. Даже для того милого парнишки. Как его? — Джеймс нахмурился и пощелкал пальцами. — Натан Холлидей! Который учился по обмену на…

— Хватит, — попросил Альбус, увидев в отражении, что слегка покраснел. Пробормотал неловко: — Папа ведь не в курсе?..

— Нет, — сказал Джеймс и добавил осторожно, будто прощупывая почву: — Мне, конечно, приятно, что ты от меня ничего не скрываешь. Но знаешь… папа ведь тоже не…

— Как тебе этот? — спросил Альбус, попытавшись вложить в ответный взгляд «Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас? Не готов я». И Джеймс спустя долгие несколько секунд, в которые наверняка боролся с желанием поспорить, вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да. Этот сидит хорошо. 

Альбус пальцами зачесал назад выбившиеся на лоб пряди. Гель слабо помог — челка все так же норовила упасть на глаза при любом неосторожном движении. Но время уже поджимало.

Поэтому Альбус схватил карнавальную маску с маленькими черными перьями — единственную, которую нашел в маггловской комиссионке, и на которую наложил чары Морока — и осторожно примерил.

— Боже. — Джеймс покачал головой и улыбнулся краем губ. Альбус толком не понял, что Джеймс вложил в это «Боже», но на всякий случай предупредил:

— Не вздумай никому говорить.

— Я даже стесняюсь спросить, где пройдет твое первое свидание. — Джеймс закатил глаза, а Альбус поправил смущенно:

— Это не свидание, а деловая встреча.

— Да. — Джеймс закивал с преувеличенно серьезным выражением лица. — У нас в офисе «Паддлмир» каждый первый понедельник месяца деловые встречи. И мы все туда приходим в масках, надушенные и красивые как черти. 

— Я пошел. — Альбус пропустил едкое замечание мимо ушей. Он взял трость, застегнул пиджак на три нижние пуговицы и поправил и без того идеально выглаженные брюки. — Не скучай без меня.

— Позову Лоркана. — Джеймс упал спиной на кровать и уставился в потолок. — Выпьем по банке-другой сливочного… По приемнику в девять будут крутить повтор матча «Латвия — Зимбабве», не повесимся уж от скуки...  
Альбус улыбнулся и покрепче сжал трость, аппарируя.

Спустя мгновение, чуть пошатнувшись, но удержав равновесие, Альбус появился на широкой, но при этом удивительно короткой улочке волшебного района внутри Белгравии, на которой расположилось всего три дома. Драко уже был здесь — стоял на мраморном крыльце, всматриваясь в тусклое вечернее небо. Странно, но Альбус узнал его даже под Мороком. Может, по превосходной осанке или манере держать руки не слишком глубоко в карманах.

— Привет. — Альбус подошел и поднялся по ступеням, стараясь как можно меньше опираться на трость и прихрамывать. Но получалось, наверное, ровно наоборот.

— Поттер? — Драко обернулся, и Альбус порадовался, что маска частично закрывала щеки. Наверняка он в этот момент покраснел — Драко в темно-вишневом костюме, черной маске с тонким узором и с небрежно растрепанными светлыми волосами выглядел лучше, чем модель с глянцевой обложки «Ведьмополитена». Но отчасти Альбус и выдохнул с облегчением: видно было, что не один он потратил время на сборы. — Хорошо выглядишь.

— Ты тоже. — Альбус теперь даже не сомневался, что покраснел до самых ушей.

— А куда же делись «мистер Малфой» и «сэр»? — Драко усмехнулся.

— Мы же инкогнито, — напомнил Альбус, собравшись с мыслями. — Не думаю, что знаю тебя. 

— Быстро учишься. — Драко шагнул ближе, мягко разжал его пальцы — Альбус вздрогнул, как от слабой волны Согревающих чар, быстро прокатившейся по телу, — и забрал трость. — Придется ее спрятать. С ней тебя узнают даже под Мороком. — Драко взмахнул волшебной палочкой, уменьшив трость до размера зубочистки, бережно завернул в носовой платок и убрал в карман.

— Но… — Альбус закусил губу. Как никогда остро он вдруг устыдился собственной инвалидности. Левая нога внешне казалась абсолютно здоровой после трех месяцев интенсивной терапии в Мунго в детстве. Но от хромоты и пожизненной необходимости в трости медикам его избавить так и не удалось. — Я без нее не… 

— Знаю, — отозвался Драко спокойно и протянул ему руку. — Ты можешь опереться на меня.

Альбус помялся, но все же подхватил его под локоть, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Не тяжело? — спросил Альбус с беспокойством, когда Драко медленно подвел его к двери. — Если хочешь, у меня есть запасной флакон с зельем, эффекта хватает на два-три часа…

— Нет. — Драко нахмурился, коснувшись дверного молотка в виде головы Медузы Горгоны, и бронзовые змеи зашевелились и зашипели, а по ту сторону двери сквозь приглушенную музыку и звон бокалов донеслась мелодичная трель звонка. Драко посмотрел на Альбуса и твердо добавил: — Мне не тяжело.

— Ладно. — Альбус удобнее устроил руку. В голову лезли одни нелепости. Вроде желания завязать светский разговор и ляпнуть нечто в духе: «Был на обзорной лекции по подготовке свидетелей. Мне понравилось, как ты ловко раскрутил того джентльмена на откровения».

К счастью, неловкое молчание не продлилось дольше минуты: дверь приглашающе распахнулась, и из холла, погруженного в интимную полутьму, дохнуло запахом подтаявшего воска и цитрусовой цедры.

— Нас не проверят на входе? — шепотом спросил Альбус, с изумлением отметив, что никто из маленькой компании, устроившейся у перил большой винтовой лестницы с бокалами игристого эльфийского вина, даже не обернулся, когда они переступили через порог.

Только полтергейст в вычурном оранжевом смокинге кинул в их сторону безразличный взгляд из-за приоткрытой двери в зал. Полтергейст сидел вполоборота на пуфе, вальяжно облокотившись о край рояля, и держал руки в карманах брюк, а кисти его — будто живые, по запястья отделенные от остального тела, — бегали по клавишам, играя бодрый мотив. Альбуса это зрелище заворожило. 

— Я же говорил — миссис Манчини не настолько умна, — весело шепнул Драко в ответ и предложил: — Пройдем в зал?

Альбус догадался, что Драко не хотел тащить его, заранее не предупредив. Все же, на трость Альбус опирался, подбирая удобный момент и удобное расстояние, и она не бежала, куда ей вздумается, увлекая Альбуса за собой.

— Да, пожалуйста. — Альбус кивнул, и они вместе направились по узкому коридору, освещенному плавающими в воздухе стеклянными фиалами с маленькими свечами. При явном богатстве интерьера выглядел дом изнутри абсолютно разнородно и безвкусно, будто над ним трудились, постоянно споря, четыре разных дизайнера — а пятый прокрался на стройку среди ночи и добавил сверх мешанины стилей массивные мраморные колонны и элементы чего-то греческого.

У дверей зала Драко остановился и мягко высвободил руку, устроив ее на талии Альбуса — тот почувствовал, что сердце куда чаще обычного застучало в груди.

— Ты не против? — Драко придержал Альбуса, продев большой палец в шлевку его брюк, и указал свободной рукой на столик возле декоративного фонтанчика в виде лесной нимфы. 

«Я не против, чтобы ты держал меня и показывал, куда собираешься отвести, будто мы действительно… на чертовски охрененном первом свидании», — пронеслось в голове у Альбуса, но вслух он выдавил только:

— Да, отсюда будет хороший обзор. 

Драко проводил его до столика и выдвинул стул. Альбус сел, поправив брючину на левой ноге и незаметно потер голень, пока Драко не видел. 

— Что будешь пить? — спросил тот, и Альбус быстро отозвался:

— Я не пью на работе.

Драко вскинул брови. Его серые глаза, лишь подчеркнутые на лице искусно украшенной маской, лукаво блеснули.

— Я еще не нанимал тебя в ассистенты, — напомнил он тихо и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. К столику тут же подплыл один из уставленных бокалами подносов, которые кружили по залу. — И ты наведешь на себя подозрение, если просто будешь сидеть и высматривать нашу клиентку… Так что ты будешь?

— Сок, — сказал Альбус решительно. И улыбнулся, когда Драко среди стаканов со всем многообразием фруктовых и ягодных выбрал и протянул ему вишневый. Альбус сделал глоток и встрепенулся, посмотрев в противоположный конец зала. Когда мелодия прервалась, и танцевавшие до этого парочки, смеясь и пытаясь отдышаться, разошлись к столикам с закусками, Альбус сразу же ее заметил. — Вон она, кстати.

— Что? — Драко обернулся. — Кто?

— Миссис Манчини. — Альбус смотрел на дородную ведьму в черно-белой маске, боясь потерять из виду. Но миссис Манчини явно никуда не спешила, что-то бурно обсуждая с сухим миниатюрным старикашкой, который надел пенсне прямо поверх тканевой шелковой повязки с прорезями для глаз. — Я же ее со раз в Министерстве видел. Она, точно она. Стоит у той страшной вазы с заунывниками. 

— Это ваза династии Мин, — пробормотал Драко. — Ведьма в черно-белой маске? В красном платье? — Он с сомнением протянул: — Худая и молодая. Ты ничего не путаешь?

— Не худая и не молодая, — упрямо возразил Альбус, недоуменно нахмурившись. Он прекрасно разглядел в свете проплывшего мимо миссис Манчини фиала со свечкой седые кудри и пухлые руки. — Да, в красном, но это ведь…

Драко обернулся на Альбуса, и оба уставились друг на друга, явно пораженные общей догадкой.

— На тебя не действует Морок, — произнес Драко довольно. — Значит, ты узнал меня не по времени назначенной встречи?

— Нет. — Альбус дернул плечом. — А я… выгляжу иначе, да?

На ум тотчас пришел комплимент на крыльце, и горько кольнуло сожаление. «Выглядишь хорошо». Наверное, он неплохо постарался с чарами.

— Немного, — уклончиво отозвался Драко и снова повернулся в ту сторону, где стояла миссис Манчини. — Думаю, мне надо перекинуться с ней парой слов. Выдать себя за ценителя... уродливых дорогих игрушек. Я оставлю тебя ненадолго?

— Конечно. — Альбус чуть было не добавил «Этот вечер про нее, не про меня», но вовремя сдержался. — Я пока… попью сок.

Драко ушел, ловко пробравшись сквозь толпу, вновь образовавшуюся по центру зала под сотней слетевшихся к сводчатому потолку фиалов со свечами. Кисти рук под насмешливым взглядом полтергейста развеялись, поприставав к хорошенькому официанту, который залился краской, пискнул и сбежал на кухню. Разочарованные и поникшие, кисти снова вернулись к роялю, ударили по клавишам и с чувством заиграли мелодию из оперы «Фонтан феи Фортуны». 

Альбус, потеряв из вида и Драко, и миссис Манчини, пожалел, что не может вскочить и запросто направиться следом.

И все же вытащил из кармана пиджака флакон с зельем. Джеймс, конечно, взбесился бы, если бы узнал: список побочных эффектов едва умещался на этикетке.

Но Альбус не для того переломил привычку прятать голову в песок и несколько недель подряд мечтал, как набьется Драко в напарники, чтобы сидеть теперь без дела и ждать.

Альбус откупорил пузырек и залпом выпил горькое зелье, тут же потянувшись за стаканом с вишневым соком. Все тело ошпарило невыносимым жаром, и Альбус взмок за жалкие несколько секунд, почувствовав, что мелкие капли пота собрались даже под маской на щеках. Но на смену неприятному ощущению пришла долгожданная легкость. И нога, к периодическим болям в которой Альбус привык настолько, что воспринимал как фон, не отозвалась даже покалыванием, когда он встал и взмахнул волшебной палочкой, избавившись от следов пота.

Альбус решительно направился в самую гущу толпы, неуклюже лавируя между танцующих пар. Свет здесь, в центре зала, казался мягче и волшебнее — будто это не фиалы летали под расписанным потолком, а звезды ниже опустились в небе и дрожали, участвуя в танце.

«Это красиво, — подумал Альбус с улыбкой, остановившись и задрав голову. Его кто-то нечаянно и больно толкнул плечом, но он не обратил ни малейшего внимания: зелье в первые минуты окунало в крепкое, почти наркотическое марево, мешая сосредоточиться. — Это так красиво…»

— Ты его выпил. Я же сказал, что не надо.

Альбус обернулся на резкий голос, а в следующий момент Драко положил руки ему на талию и настойчиво потянул назад. Сквозь вязкую пустоту в голове не сразу пробилось наблюдение, что они танцуют — только когда Драко, одну руку оставив на пояснице Альбуса, другой поймал его неловко взметнувшуюся ладонь на очередном круге по залу.

— Что мы делаем? — глупо уточнил Альбус, не отрывая от него самого безнадежно влюбленного взгляда на свете. Зелье не позволяло взять себя в руки и лучше контролировать реакцию на то, что они почти обнимались, двигаясь среди других пар под музыку.

— Ждем, когда ты протрезвеешь, — процедил Драко холодно, заставляя Альбуса перебирать ногами и вяло вспоминать уроки танцев, которые мама давала им с Лили в детстве. Драко уточнил с нескрываемым раздражением: — Это допинг? Ты принимаешь чертов допинг «Эр семьдесят семь» для загонщиков?

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Альбус и не выдержал, уронив голову ему на плечо. Драко вздохнул и перестал пытать его попытками вальсировать. Теперь они совершенно не попадали в общий ритм, да и скорее раскачивались из стороны в сторону, чем танцевали по-настоящему.

— У тебя глаза только что светились, как чертов Люмос. — Драко вздохнул еще тяжелее. — Не надо было забирать твою трость.

— Все в порядке. — Альбус почувствовал, что волна эйфории и срыва тормозов в голове пошла на откат. Вздрогнул и поднял голову с плеча Драко, только сообразив, что едва ли не слюни пускает на лацкан его пиджака. Альбус смущенно пробормотал, отстранившись и нехотя высвободив ладонь: — Прости. Все, я… Я уже в норме… Глупо вышло. Надо было там, за столиком переждать. Как Манчини?

Драко наградил его долгим испытующим взглядом. Должно быть, его сбила с толку столь резкая смена настроения.

— Пошла за каким-то золотым браслетом, — ответил он глухо. — Кажется, я надавил на нужный рычаг. Сказал, что со мной пришел богатый клиент, который любит все золотое и блестящее.

— Кто он? — полюбопытствовал Альбус и тут же выпалил изумленно, поймав многозначительный взгляд Драко: — Я? С ума сошел! Я отвратительно разбираюсь в драгоценностях!

— Придется импровизировать. — Драко прищурился и произнес с нажимом: — Как с зельем, Поттер.

— Не бесись, — вскинулся Альбус возмущенно. — Это тебе моя трость не нравится.

— Я так не говорил. — Драко странно переменился в лице. Маска многого не давала разглядеть, но Альбусу показалось, что Драко уязвили эти слова. — Пойдем. — Он поморщился. — Мне сейчас обе ноги отдавят.

Они вернулись к столику, упрямо друг на друга не глядя, и сели по разные стороны, даже словом не перекинувшись. Альбус гадал, что же так завело Драко, пока тот, поймав с очередного пролетевшего мимо подноса бокал, мрачно цедил эльфийское игристое.

— Мистер Борджес! — Альбус дернулся, когда к их столику подлетела, чуть не задыхаясь от волнения, миссис Манчини. Она повернулась к Альбусу и окинула его жадным взглядом из-под широких прорезей в черно-белой маске. — Это ваш клиент, мистер Борджес?

— Патрик Монтроуз, — выдал Альбус первое имя, всплывшее в памяти, и понадеялся, что миссис Манчини не следит за Лигой американского квиддича. Альбус вообще сильно сомневался, что в Англии за ней кто-то следил, кроме Джеймса. «Целая страна на полном серьезе фанатеет от квиддича, в котором квоффл отбивается ногами в полете, — постоянно ворчал Фредди, когда Джеймс показывал записи с омниноклей, купленные в лавке «На метле вокруг света». — Это извращение». Альбус наклонился над столом, взял руку миссис Манчини и клюнул губами тыльную сторону ладони. — К вашим услугам, мисс…

— Какой галантный зайка! — пропищала миссис Манчини так, будто действительно была юной и впечатлительной, как колдунья, которой она прикинулась под Мороком. — У меня для вас сюрпри-и-из!

Миссис Манчини выудила из-под складок красного пышного платья золотой браслет, инкрустированный мелкими осколками ведьминых камней. Альбус ахнул, кажется, слишком театрально, и принял браслет из ее рук с благоговейным трепетом.

— Какая тонкая работа, — пробормотал он, рассмотрев браслет со всех сторон, и покосился на Драко, ожидая подсказки, но тот еле заметно покачал головой, одними губами прошептав: «Без понятия». — Гоблинская?

— Что вы, мой мальчик. — Миссис Манчини разве что не отшатнулась, и в ее голосе прорезались пренебрежительные нотки. — Вам простительно, вы еще молодой… как и э-э-э… как и я, но у меня глаз наметан, будьте уверены. Эта работа руки волшебника.

— Конечно. — Альбус кивнул, всем своим видом пытаясь продать сердечное раскаяние. — Грубая ошибка, мисс, прошу меня простить. Но мы с вами прекрасно знаем, как гоблины… — Он помолчал недолго, дождавшись нетерпеливого выдоха обратившейся в слух миссис Манчини. — Гордый народ, который кричит, что все у них только свое — свое, как же! — умеют подделывать. Не отличишь на первый взгляд, где оригинал руки мастера-мага, а где… издевательски точная копия гоблина. — Альбус резко покачал головой, поправив съехавшую на нос маску под видом того, что сокрушенно спрятал лицо в ладони. — Извините. После того случая с миссис Манчини, о котором трубил «Пророк», я очень чувствительно… реагирую. Поэтому моя ошибка попросту непростительна…

— Ох, мой мальчик! — Миссис Манчини присела на соседний стул и положила пухлую руку ему на колено. — Не корите себя… Гоблины — отвратительные, грязные существа, бесстыдно ворующие прямо из-под носа. Но они до-о-олго пудрили нам головы тем, что разбираются в деньгах и предметах роскоши лучше нас. Мы привыкли вскрикивать «Гоблинская работа!», когда видим нечто совершенное. 

— Мисс, все же, я обидел вас тем, что приписал эту вещь гоблинам… Я же вижу… — Альбус осторожно расстегнул застежку браслета, вдруг занервничав, что сломает замочек безделушки стоимостью в родительский дом на площади Гриммо. Он надел браслет на запястье миссис Манчини и поймал ее взгляд, с ужасом уловив в нем неприкрытую похоть. Но произнес с придыханием, пересилив желание вскочить и убежать на кухню вслед за официантом, который ловко скрывался там от рук полтергейста: — Позвольте пригласить вас на танец.

— Разумеется! — Миссис Манчини поднялась первой и кинула на Драко быстрый взгляд, заметив прохладно: — Мистер Борджес, я думаю, мы договоримся с Патриком без вашей помощи.

— Я не возражаю. — Драко тоже встал, отвесив миссис Манчини вежливый полупоклон, и когда Альбус уже повел ее к центру зала, сунул ему в карман что-то маленькое и прямоугольное, шепнув на ухо: — Раскручивай, Поттер. В том же духе.

Альбус забеспокоился, что не сможет вальсировать на уровне с Драко, который прекрасно вел в танце, но миссис Манчини вальсировать, кажется, и не собиралась. Она обхватила Альбуса, прижав лицом к пышной груди, и принялась качаться вместе с ним на одном месте из стороны в сторону.

— Как давно я не танцевала с таким приятным молодым человеком, — произнесла она томно, а Альбус, убрав нос из ее декольте, смущенно пробормотал:

— И я давно… не проводил времени вместе с такой интересной леди.

— Льстец! — Миссис Манчини рассмеялась, и ее грудь заколыхалась, теснее вжавшись Альбусу в щеку. — Но знаете, Патрик… — Она простонала: — Ох, бедный, ранимый мальчик! Вы можете не переживать так сильно за миссис Манчини.

— Почему же? — пылко возразил Альбус, качаясь вместе с ней, будто маятник. — Это отвратительно. Даже если гоблины не трогали золота из ее ячейки… Я бы на ее месте уже давно отказался хранить свое состояние в этом… этом… — Он чихнул от резкого запаха ее духов. — Борделе!

— Борделе? — повторила миссис Манчини завороженно.

— Именно! — подтвердил Альбус горячо и поднял голову, чтобы она видела его слезящиеся от духов глаза. — Что за беспорядок в Гринготтсе? Они не могут даже доказать, что не трогали золота. Шутка ли? Как тогда честные волшебники и волшебницы могут не беспокоиться за сохранность своих богатств?

— Не плачьте, Патрик, прошу вас... — Миссис Манчини тяжело вздохнула и пухлым пальцем смахнула слезы с его ресниц. У Альбуса чуть сердце не остановилось, когда маска чуть съехала набок и едва не сорвалась с лица. Миссис Манчини произнесла вкрадчивым шепотом: — Только вам, мой дорогой, я могу довериться… Вы так тонко чувствуете… — Альбус действительно почувствовал тонко. Как она приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы ее грудь уперлась Альбусу прямо в подбородок. — Миссис Манчини побеспокоилась о том, чтобы забрать золото из Гринготтса. Гоблины пытались угрожать ей за неуплату налогов… Мерлин, какие налоги! Они должны быть счастливы, что им доверяют сотни, тысячи магов по всему свету. 

— Действительно, какие налоги, — пробормотал Альбус.

— Да, мой дорогой. — Миссис Манчини перестала качаться вровень с оборвавшейся музыкой. Ее маленькие глазки блестели в прорезях маски, как два жука-светлячка на кафельной черно-белой плитке ванны в «Норе». — Миссис Манчини забрала золото. Ноги ее в Гринготтсе больше не будет. И она, знаете ли, хорошенько гоблинам отомстила. Пусть теперь со своих наворованных налогов тратятся на адвокатов. Им не поможет.

— Не поможет? — переспросил Альбус участливо. Он понял, что больше толкать проникновенных речей не нужно: миссис Манчини с готовностью делилась подробностями без наводящих вопросов.

— Судья Шоу не поверит этим выродкам, и чародеи Визенгамота — тоже, — фыркнула миссис Манчини. — Я, родовитая колдунья с незапятнанной репутацией… против какого-то проныры, который обслуживал мою ячейку. Пусть пойдет и докажет свою невиновность.

— Мисс! — Альбус собрался с силами для кульминации, выдав весь восторг, на который был способен. — Так это вы… вы миссис Манчини? Вы та, кто решился дать отпор чудовищному беззаконию?

— Да, Патрик, — проговорила миссис Манчини, томно опустив веки. — Это я… и небольшой фокус с заклинанием, которым не гнушался даже наш великий национальный герой в стенах Гринготтса. Я пришла туда, чтобы забрать мое золото… и оставить гоблинам свое «Прощайте» вместе с повесткой в суд. Думаю, вы меня понимаете как никто другой! Мой мальчик… о браслете мы договоримся позже. Но… — Миссис Манчини игриво потеребила складку платья, когда Альбус галантно предложил ей переместиться к чаше с пуншем, параллельно выискивая взглядом Драко. — Я понимаю, что слишком… стара для такого юного очаровательного ценителя красоты. Но мы с вами можем иногда… веселиться под Мороком, правда?

* * *

— Но как ты играл... — Драко покачал головой, продолжая массировать его ногу. Сильно, хорошо разгоняя кровь, но при этом то и дело кидая короткие взгляды на лицо Альбуса — убедиться, что не делает больно. Драко колко усмехнулся. — По моему скромному мнению, ты переборщил, но какой эффект на нее произвел.

— Я уж думал, она мне в любви признается, — пробормотал Альбус и тихо проскулил сквозь зубы, блаженно запрокинув голову: — Да-а… Вот тут, пожалуйста… Еще немного…

Он резко замолчал и смущенно вспыхнул, только сейчас подумав о том, как странно, должно быть, они выглядели со стороны. Альбус, расслабленно раскинувшийся на огромной кровати посреди подушек, и Драко, который сидел в изножье и массировал его больную ногу.

Они сбежали из Белгравии переместились в менор сразу же, как Альбус таинственно пообещал миссис Манчини, что в следующую встречу она увидит его настоящее лицо. И нога тут же, будто только повода ждала, адски запульсировала от жара — зелье перестало действовать, и организм мстительно отплатил болью за оба танца.

«Джеймс меня убьет, если увидит», — тяжело дыша, произнес Альбус, доковыляв до дивана и рухнув на него с четким пониманием: к Джеймсу в квартиру он не пойдет до тех пор, пока не перестанет орать, как раненый гиппогриф.

«Останешься здесь. — Драко, кажется, проблемы во внеплановой ночевке не видел. Зато видел проблему в том, что Альбус выбрал узкий неудобный диван, годящийся только под светские чаепития у камина. — Поттер, тебе придется потерпеть, ладно? Я донесу тебя до кровати, но это может быть больно».

Альбус у него на руках чуть не отключился — на этот раз откат от зелья ударил так сильно, что ногу будто безжалостно рубили тесаком для мяса.

Но в аптечке у Драко оказалась хорошая охлаждающая мазь и зелье на травах для облегчения боли. А массаж, который он совершенно невозмутимо предложил после, и от которого Альбус не смог — и не захотел — отказаться, сгладил побочные эффекты от зелья окончательно.

— Прости. — Альбус почувствовал, как запылали щеки, поймав насмешливый взгляд Драко. — Просто у тебя очень… умелые руки. — «Умелые руки? — немедленно подумал Альбус, чуть не сгорев от стыда. — Боже, что я несу». — А как мы… — Он приподнялся на локтях и перевел тему в безопасное русло: — Как мы докажем, что это Манчини? Она призналась мне, но разве это что-то значит? Я могу, конечно, выпить сыворотку правды, но...

Альбус задумался, как отреагирует Нотт, если увидит его в списках свидетелей по делу, которое ведет Драко. Увидит его выступающим со стороны защиты.

— Не понадобится. — Драко, все еще не переставая едва заметно улыбаться, потянулся ближе — Альбус затаил дыхание, когда Драко замер в считанных дюймах от его лица, — и потянулся — вот черт! — к его брюкам. — У нас есть это. — Драко запустил руку в его карман, и Альбус порадовался, что не успел возбудиться, потому что чертов стояк ситуацию бы сильно усложнил. Драко достал маленький прямоугольник, и Альбус еле отвел взгляд от серых глаз Драко, полных необъяснимого лукавства, чтобы как следует рассмотреть.

— «Сниджет», — прочитал Альбус на маленьком прямоугольнике. — Это же… Блок от самопишущего пера марки «Сниджет»!

— Знаешь, как он действует? — спросил Драко и медленно отстранился, вновь сев в изножье и мягко пробежавшись пальцами по хорошенько размятой голени Альбуса.

— Знаю. — Альбус сглотнул: от прикосновений его пальцев становилось так горячо в груди, и кровь понемногу приливала к паху. Совсем не к месту и не ко времени. Альбус поерзал. — Блок ведет автоматическую запись. И при команде, если вставить в перо этот блок, оно запишет полную версию разговора, указав участников диалога, если они называют свое имя, а магия пера признает эти данные достоверными. «Сниджет» невозможно заколдовать или перенастроить на искажение слов — самый надежный инструмент в руках прокуро… ну и адвоката. 

— Вот и твой ответ. — Драко пожал плечами. — Я предоставлю блок суду. И Верховный чародей Шоу, как и его коллеги в совете, думаю, примут верное решение. 

— Речь же идет не просто про воровство, а про непростительное заклятие, — пробормотал Альбус и брезгливо поморщился. Манчини сравнила вынужденные меры, на которые пошли отец, Гермиона и Рон в годы войны с собственной блажью и нежеланием выплачивать налоги народу, который считала недостойным. — За использование Империуса ее могут отправить в Азкабан.

— Могут. — Драко кивнул. — Поэтому блоком от «Сниджета» мы не ограничимся. Нужно собрать такую доказательственную базу, которую прокуратура не сможет разгромить.

— Мы? — переспросил Альбус, улыбнувшись.

— Считай, что это твоя… внеучебная практика и взгляд на судебную систему с другой стороны. — Драко улыбнулся в ответ и поднялся с кровати: Альбус еле подавил разочарованный выдох. — А теперь тебе нужно поспать.

— Я ведь… могу и… — Альбус замялся. Конечно же, ему не хотелось уходить. И отбиваться от расспросов Джеймса про «свидание». Но за последние два дня он переступил через собственную робость уже столько раз, что боялся с непривычки удариться в крайность неуместной дерзости. 

— Не глупи. — Драко чуть нахмурился. — От аппарации или перемещения камином тебе может стать хуже. Нотт мне за тебя голову оторвет.

— Ты не против? — Альбуса затопило облегчение такой силы, что это наверняка отразилось в выражении его лица. Но ему было плевать. Сейчас, когда Драко взял его в напарники, сделал ему массаж и разрешил остаться, даже не поддевая тем, что Нотт может узнать и расстроиться.

— Отдыхай, Поттер. — Драко достал из кармана носовой платок и вернул трости нормальный размер, прислонив ее к столбику кровати. Уже на пороге спальни, обернувшись, он добавил: — Ванная дальше по коридору, я буду в соседней комнате, если что-то понадобится… — Драко собирался с духом несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем отвернулся и пробормотал: — И мне нравится, когда ты с тростью, куда больше, чем когда ты задыхаешься от боли… Она тебе идет.

* * *

— Поттер. — Альбус недовольно замычал, когда Драко коснулся его плеча. И еле-еле продрал глаза, уставившись на конспект, на котором заснул. В нос ударил запах чего-то по-домашнему приятного и знакомого. — Поттер, ты можешь, конечно, и дальше спать на моем рабочем столе, но у тебя в соседней комнате есть кровать. И подушка.

Альбус очнулся от полудремы окончательно и резко выпрямился в кресле.

— Что? — спросил он растерянно. — Где? — И тут же выпалил с ужасом: — Который час?

— Половина пятого утра. — Драко вздохнул и присел на край стола, поставив рядом миску, исходящую паром, и закрыл все тетради с конспектами, которые Альбус разложил накануне, решив всю ночь посвятить зубрежке. Драко, босой, в серой шелковой пижаме и с отпечатком от уголка одеяла на щеке, явно только поднялся из кровати. — Ты успеешь поесть и поспать.

— А почему не поспать, а потом поесть? — Альбус потер ладонями лицо и откинулся на спинку кресла. И тут же подумал со злорадством: это Драко виноват. Он и его чертовски удобное кресло в рабочем кабинете в меноре, на котором грех было не задремать.

Драко прищурился, поймав вопросительный взгляд Альбуса, и ответил ровно:

— Кого ты обманываешь? Тебя не добудиться. Встаешь за десять минут до выхода. — Драко закатил глаза в неповторимой манере: с чувством, так что забавно затрепетали темные ресницы. — Для еды в твоем расписании времени не предусмотрено.

— Точно. — Альбус виновато улыбнулся.

Они работали над делом Манчини днями напролет — сыграло роль и то, что Скорпиус и Нарцисса гостили во Франции у бывшей жены Драко, иначе неудобных вопросов и неловких встреч в дверях ванной или на пороге столовой было бы не избежать. Альбус все чаще задерживался в меноре до наступления темноты, и в какой-то момент привычный диалог с «Ты не против?» и «Джеймс наверняка там со своей новой девушкой развлекается. Как ее там? Клэри?.. А у меня полно пустых комнат» сменился на «Что будем на ужин?» и «Вино. Надо запить километры журнальных вырезок. Манчини везде успела высказаться на почве расовой ненависти, где могла?»

Вчера, к примеру, они шерстили старые подшивки Хогвартских ученических газет, выискивая все статьи, к которым приложила руку тогда еще молодая активистка Мадлен Манчини. А потом Альбус вспомнил, что не сделал домашку и не подготовился к очередному тесту у Нотта.

Драко поначалу скучал с бокалом вина и очень громко вздыхал из угла кабинета, где устроился с книжкой, посадив Альбуса за стол со словами «Тут лампа и много света. Двух очкастых Поттеров достаточно, тебя еще не хватало». Драко держался намерения отдыхать от работы твердо первый час или полтора, но потом не выдержал бесконечного потока нервных «Черт. Черт. Черт» Альбуса и со вздохом предложил помощь с домашним заданием по характеру ран от разного вида заклятий.

Но к тесту Альбус готовился уже самостоятельно. И кажется, слишком увлекся, штудируя учебник без перерывов, поэтому и уснул без задних ног, не услышав даже чары Темпуса.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Альбус с беспокойством.

— Меня разбудил дикий кошачий вой Темпуса, — хмыкнул Драко. — Странно, что он не разбудил тебя… — Он взял миску и ложку и спросил: — Будешь куриный бульон? С фрикадельками.

— Нет аппетита. — Альбус поморщился. Его действительно слегка подташнивало от волнения, как и всегда накануне тестов. А еще в среду должно было состояться слушание по делу Манчини, куда Драко пригласил его в качестве ассистента. И мысль о том, что Нотт рано или поздно узнает, давила не хуже дьявольских силков. Хоть Альбуса все меньше и меньше привлекала перспектива добиться значка главного помощника прокурора.

— Поттер. — Драко усмехнулся. — Ты зеленый. Абсолютно. Как слизеринский вымпел. Не заставляй кормить тебя с ложки.

— А если я этого хочу? — отозвался Альбус с улыбкой, позволив себе немного дерзости: то ли от накатившей вновь сонливости, то ли от общей расслабленной атмосферы, которая между ними устоялась за прошедшие две недели. Внутри рабочего процесса и вне, когда они откладывали бумаги и шли на кухню, обсуждали очередные байки «Придиры» или смеялись над новым выпуском «Ток-шоу: Ли Джордан и народ», который крутили по радио. 

— Что же… — Драко зачерпнул бульон, слегка подул на него, остужая — Альбус завис на его губах, как впечатлительная школьница, — и поднес ложку ко рту Альбуса. Лукавый блеск серых глаз уже не удивлял. Драко вообще часто делал вещи, которые у Альбуса не укладывались в голове, а потом еще и улыбался невинно, как сейчас, и так же невинно говорил нечто вроде: — Раз ты так просишь.

— Драко. — Альбус занервничал, и голос прозвучал слишком хрипло, выдав волнение. И имя предательски вырвалось, хотя Альбус только начинал привыкать к его звучанию после надежного и отстраненного «мистер Малфой». — Ты шутишь.

— Я предельно серьезен. — Драко поднес ложку ближе, провел ее теплым влажным краем по губам Альбуса, заставив того замереть почти не дыша. Слишком много двусмысленности проскочило в обыденном, казалось бы, жесте. Слишком многое из того, о чем Альбус позволял себе мечтать, только наложив на гостевую спальню Заглушающие чары и сжав в зубах уголок подушки.

Альбус приоткрыл губы и закрыл на секунду глаза, сделав глоток бульона.

От вкуса теплой домашней еды тут же стало невыносимо голодно, и Альбус с удивлением вспомнил недавние слова про отсутствие аппетита.

— Хочу еще, — попросил он, облизнувшись. Драко кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, и зачерпнул больше бульона. Новый глоток — и лишь отчасти связанное с едой тепло в животе. — Боже, как хорошо… 

Альбус подумал: «К черту».

Пусть это звучит интимнее, чем должно. Пусть останется без объяснений и извинений довольный стон, от которого Драко слабо вздрогнул, когда Альбус обхватил ложку губами и провел по ней языком медленно, понимая прекрасно, что делает.

— Еще? — спросил Драко, тяжело и шумно выдохнув. Рука у него дрожала, когда он разламывал ложкой фрикадельку, прижав ее ко дну миски.

— Можно не дуть. И не осторожничать, — сказал Альбус, посмотрев на него из-под полуопущенных век. Черт возьми. Когда Драко вновь поднял взгляд и вновь поднес ложку к его рту, Альбусу показалось на крохотное головокружительное мгновение, что не он один слышит в простых словах откровенное приглашение.

— Помедленнее ешь, — подсказал Драко и скормил ему еще две ложки. Улыбнулся краем губ и добавил вкрадчиво: — Так приятнее. И насыщения больше.

— Я люблю есть быстро. — Альбус облизал дно ложки, втянул ее в рот, тут же вытолкнул языком. И не смутился. Боже, он даже взгляда от лица Драко не отвел, когда играл с ложкой, представляя на ее месте совсем другое. — Так тоже приятно… Бульон горячий, не успевает остыть.

Альбус дождался, когда Драко опустил ложку в миску и потянулся ближе, мягко взяв его за запястье.

— Хочешь больше? — догадался Драко и прижал край миски к его рту. Глаза у Драко стали совсем темными, губы поблескивали от слюны — он облизнулся, сам того, наверное, не понимая. 

— Хочу целиком… до конца... — Альбус прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько шумных глотков, выпив остатки бульона. Застонал сквозь зубы, отстранившись, и открыл глаза. Так привычно, уже не стесняясь рассматривать лицо Драко, ловить те детали, которых раньше не замечал — неглубокую морщинку между светлых бровей, ровный тонкий нос и такие соблазнительные губы. — Так хорошо, Драко, черт… — Альбус произнес, пьянея от напряжения, которое повисло в воздухе, не давая ровно вдохнуть: — Так классно и тепло внутри… 

Драко коротко и тихо застонал сквозь неплотно сомкнутые губы. И проследил за ладонью Альбуса, которая опустилась на ширинку брюк и легонько потерла поверх молнии.

— Драко… — всхлипнул Альбус и не смог сдержаться, сжав сильнее стояк сквозь брюки. Его выкручивало от возбуждения, от того, как пристально Драко за ним следил. И ему абсолютно плевать было на то, что случится завтра. Чуть позже, на тесте. И еще позже — когда они пересекутся в коридорах Академии. Потому что был уверен: это останется. Странное, но такое правильное чувство, будто по-настоящему насытиться они смогут только друг с другом. — Ох, черт… Пожалуйста…

И он сам толком не знал, чего добавился отчаянным «Пожалуйста». Тем, что дрочил беззастенчиво, ерзал в кресле с ладонью, зажатой между бедер. Тяжело дышал и постанывал от нетерпения.

Но Драко по-своему растолковал просьбу. Отставил миску на край стола, оперся рукой о подлокотник кресла и наклонился, жадно прижавшись к его губам.

— Так ты хочешь? — спросил Драко шепотом, который ударил по нервным окончаниям, заставив Альбуса податься навстречу, чуть не выскользнув из кресла, и вернуть поцелуй — короткий и грубый. В ответ на который Драко положил ладонь поверх ладони Альбуса и надавил, заставив резко провести, поцарапавшись о молнию, вверх-вниз по ширинке. — Хочешь быстро, правда? — Драко улыбнулся, посмотрев на его губы, и произнес еле слышно: — Такой твердый… Вот-вот кончишь...

Альбус застонал в голос, запрокинув голову.

Позволил Драко расстегнуть ширинку и стащить брюки на середину бедер. Драко обхватил его стояк рукой так плотно, что у Альбуса выдержки не хватило промолчать — только невнятно вскрикнуть «Драко!» и толкнуться в его кулак. Толкаться снова и снова и стонать, чувствуя, как его пальцы восхитительно нежно и вместе с тем сильно скользили по члену, размазывая выступившую смазку. Схватиться за его ладонь и дрочить себе ею, будто собственной.

Драко поднял на него затуманенный взгляд и поцеловал, потянув зубами за нижнюю губу. Казалось, он сам еле сдерживался, но когда Альбус, отстранившись, захотел прикоснуться к его члену, то увидел мокрое пятно на его пижамных штанах — Драко кончил, ни разу не опустив на стояк руку.

Подумав о том, как Драко терся о подлокотник кресла, когда его целовал, и как он хотел разрядки, Альбус кончил ему в кулак, вздрогнув всем телом, и тихо выдохнул:

— Блядь...

Драко отстранился, тяжело дыша, и спустя пару секунд, которые они просто смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь осмыслить то, что произошло, завыл в очередной раз заботливо выставленный Альбусом Темпус.

* * *

Альбус шел, опираясь на трость, по коридору, вяло кивая в ответ на приветствия однокурсников. Бывших однокурсников, которые об этом статусе наверняка знали и сами — провожали его долгими взглядами, шептались за спиной. Изредка кто-то говорил:

— Поздравляю с победой по делу Манчини… — и ждал его реакции.

Но Альбус только кивал, мыслями пребывая далеко от дела, закрытого еще позавчера. И даже ухмылку Вендлы, прошедшей мимо и как бы невзначай показавшей значок помощника прокурора, он никак не прокомментировал.

В голове только и крутилось: «Это глупо».

И так же он сказал вслух, толкнув дверь в аудиторию магического права и резко захлопнув за собой:

— Это жутко глупо.

— Что именно? — Драко сидел на преподавательском столе и внимательно вчитывался в судебное заключение. Как будто не мог поверить вердикту «Невиновен» в отношении гоблина и заведенной уголовке на миссис Манчини. Альбус знал, за последние несколько месяцев выучив манеру Драко вести дела от и до: он так реагировал на каждую победу. Радовался, но будто бы не верил. По несколько раз перечитывал связанные документы, прогонял процесс повторно — мысленно.

В этом был весь Драко.

— Что мы друг друга хотим и молчим об этом. И ходим по коридорам... как два образцовых деловых партнера, один из которых не дал второму кончить, накормив его с ложечки, — сказал Альбус едко и невольно проникся произведенным эффектом: Драко выронил документ и даже не смог собраться с мыслями, чтобы наклониться за ним. Уставился на Альбуса в ответ, будто впервые увидел. Альбуса это только распалило, и он выплюнул, быстро — насколько позволяли хромота и трость — спустившись к преподавательскому столу и остановившись напротив: — Ты меня не замечаешь.

— Извини? — Драко вскинул брови и неуверенно усмехнулся. Но Альбус увидел, каким горьким стал его взгляд. Драко так тщательно запретил себе думать о том, что произошло накануне теста. Так отчаянно выстраивал заново дистанцию между значениями «Поттер» и «мистер Малфой».

А Альбус не вытерпел отката, пришел и одной фразой все смел.

Драко было чему сокрушаться. Но было — как Альбус искренне считал — и чему радоваться.

— Ты. Меня. Не замечаешь, — проговорил Альбус громко и оперся о трость так сильно, что ее наконечник выбил одну из половиц. Драко, посмотрев вниз, осторожно надавил на половицу ногой с другой стороны, вогнав на место. — Делаешь вид, что тебе плевать. Но тебе не плевать. Ты меня хочешь. А я хочу тебя. Что тут такого… странного?

— Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет? — спросил Драко тихо, не решаясь вновь поднять на него глаза.

— Знаю. — Альбус удивился. — И это все? Звучит еще глупее.

— Нет, вовсе не…

— Драко, черт подери! — вскрикнул Альбус и шагнул ближе, буквально заставив его поднять голову. А вот прищуриться в ответ, наверное, Драко заставило то, что Альбус никогда так при нем не повышал голос. Не орал, почти не сдерживаясь и не волнуясь о том, что их могли услышать в коридоре: — Ты же заботишься обо мне так, как обо мне, черт побери, никто и никогда не заботился! Не потому, что мне, бедному инвалиду, это позарез нужно, а потому, что тебе это нравится! И мне это нравится!

— Нравится, — согласился Драко глухо, посмотрев на его губы. — Не знал, что ты умеешь… Так кричать.

— Я и не так кричать умею. — Альбус усмехнулся, почувствовав, что Драко сдался без боя. Просто потому, что понял, должно быть: это нужно не ему одному. И в том, что произошло и произойдет потом, участвуют они оба. И оба этого хотят. — Но кое-что об этом ты уже знаешь.

— Боже, Альбус, — пробормотал Драко и издал тихий смешок. — Это точно ты? Тот тихоня, который таскался на каждое мое дело?..

— Сегодня обещаю быть тихим. — Альбус прислонил трость к краю парты и опустился перед Драко на колени, потянувшись к пуговице его брюк. Поднял взгляд и поймал ответный — недоверчивый еще, но уже полный надежды. Альбус расстегнул его ширинку и пообещал: — Но только сегодня.

— Альбус… Ох, черт, Альбус!

**Author's Note:**

> Меч и весы — атрибутика, традиционно приписываемая Фемиде, древнегреческой богине права и законного порядка. Ее же статую упоминает Драко. Под слепотой подразумевается повязка на глазах Фемиды, указывающая на ее беспристрастность при вынесении приговора.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lover`s Spit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429791) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020)




End file.
